L'adieu d'un ange
by Allys Petite Sadike
Summary: Les désirs du coeur, sombres et cruels, sont parfois plus puissant que l'amour...
1. Prologue

**Je me lance dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle histoire. Si certaines phrases vous paraissent dénuées de sens, c'est normale. Cela exprime mes pensées incohérentes.**

**Bonne lecture. Twilight appartient à SM.  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Pourquoi commencer comme toutes les histoires alors que l'on peut faire plus simple ? Pourquoi écrire de longs paragraphes alors que peu de détailles suffisent ? La réponse est toujours la même, personne ne sait pourquoi._

_C'est comme les contes. Toujours la même phrase d'introduction. Toujours la même fin. Pourtant, ce que l'on raconte entre les deux, est totalement différent._

_Alors son histoire n'est pas la même que les autres, mais elle est identique._

Elle écrivit ces derniers mots sur le papier, puis en un geste précis, elle signa. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Des mots, des phrases sans sens, comme la vie qu'elle mène. Une vie banale, ennuyeuse, mais si palpitante. Contradictoire, paradoxale, pourtant si monotone.

Un sentiment de satisfaction la parcouru quand elle plia sa missive sans sens et qu'elle la glissa entre les pages d'un livre. Livre qui avait vécu une vie sans couleur, triste. Ce livre se mourrait, tout comme le jour déclinait.

Elle se tourna vers l'âtre. Un feu joyeux, des flammes dansant frénétiquement, s'amusaient. Une fête exaltante, remplie de rebondissements. Elle regarda le vieux livre, caressant la couverture abimée, ayant vécue une belle vie.

De la plus délicate des façons, elle déposa le livre au milieu des flammes. Celles-ci l'invitaient déjà à danser, l'agrippant de toutes parts. Le vieux livre se consumait, mourant, emmenant avec lui des mots, des phrases, gravées à jamais dans son cœur.

La vie de ses parents y était inscrite. Son enfance y était marquée. Avec ce livre, son identité s'envolait pour d'autres mondes.

La jeune fille rit. Un rire teinté de soulagement, un rire franc, joyeux, mais aussi triste. Elle venait de tuer ce qu'il lui restait de sa défunte famille.

* * *

**Votre avis sur ce début? La suite viendra bien assez tôt. J'ai pleins d'idées et je pense que l'histoire sera finie assez vite. Elle ne comptera que 5 chapitres, 6 tout au plus.**

**Je sais, vous avez l'impression que ce prologue n'explique rien. Et bien si.  
**

**Même si ce début est un peu lent, la suite sera plus rapide.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ah ah! Je poste déjà le chapitre 1 ! Et oui, je suis rapide dans l'écriture de cette histoire, lol.**

**Bref, c'est un peu long, dans l'intrigue et tout. Mais le prochain chapitre est plus rapide et moins poétique. On passe de 'elle' à 'je'**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre.**

Elle avançait de son pas incertain vers ce bureau. Bureau où elle allait obtenir une nouvelle identité. Personne ne savait qui elle était, et personne ne le saurait jamais. Tête baissée, elle évitait les gens qui l'abordaient, elle fuyait la foule déchainée. Elle marchait, toute l'attention était portée sur elle.

Ignorant les mots de bienvenue, elle entra dans le bureau. Là, devant elle, se tenait une femme. Ses cheveux, d'un rouge incertain, partaient dans tous les sens, explorant les environs. Ses yeux, fins et froids, la scrutaient avec attention. Ses lèvres bougèrent, émettant un son, puis des phrases.

_- Bonjour, tu es la nouvelle, Bella Swan ?_

La jeune fille hocha la tête, peu désireuse de parler. La femme lui tendit des papiers. Ils étaient destinés à aider, mais elle n'en n'avait que faire. Remerciant la dame d'un autre hochement de tête, elle sortit.

Rangeant, sans douceur, les papiers, elle se dirigea vers un couloir, puis un autre. Ils étaient déserts, toutes personnes les ayants désertés pour aller se cloitrer dans une minuscule salle. On pouvait entendre les voix des adultes, tentant, tant bien que mal, d'expliquer moult choses à des gens n'en ayant que faire.

Ils perdaient leur temps. Et le temps était précieux.

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte, peinte d'une horrible façon, elle laissait transparaitre la manière dont le lieu était entretenu. Un coup frappé, puis deux, la porte s'ouvrit sur un vieux monsieur. Une blouse blanche recouvrait ses épaules fatiguées. Des lunettes, posées sur le bout du nez, menaçaient de tomber.

Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Elle s'avança, d'un pas toujours incertain. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers elle. Elle baissa la tête, regardant le sol.

Ses pas la menèrent à une place à côté d'un jeune homme. Ce dernier la regardait avec envie. Ses yeux, noirs, exprimaient la faim. Un frisson la parcouru. Elle fit le tour de la salle du regard, cherchant une autre place libre. Hélas, toutes les tables étaient occupées par des personnes complètement désintéressées du long monologue du vieil homme.

Elle prend place auprès de l'étrange jeune homme. Il se crispe. Elle se fait toute petite. Son caractère, bien qu'orageux parfois, est calme et doux. Se fondre dans la masse est une chose primordiale pour elle.

Une voix, semblable à une mélodie, résonne dans le brouhaha de la salle. C'est celle de l'homme.

_- Salut… Hum… Je suis désolé pour cet accueil… comment dire… désastreux. Mais…_

Il ne fini pas sa phrase. La cloche de la délivrance, pour beaucoup d'élèves, sonne la fin de cet enfer. Elle se lève, n'attendant pas la suite. Aucune envie de communiquer, elle se referme sur elle.

Solitude, douleur. Ce qu'elle ressent, ce qu'elle ressentira si elle se lie encore une fois avec des gens. Elle a déjà perdu des êtres chers, elle ne veut pas recommencer.

Dehors la pluie tombe. Elle s'arrête au milieu de la cour. Autour d'elle, tant de personnes. Ils courent rejoindre un abri. Pourquoi se protéger de la pluie ? Elle est si douce. Elle chasse les impuretés.

La jeune fille lève la tête et se laisse caressée par les multitudes larmes du ciel. Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres devenues bleues. Son corps réclame la chaleur, son cœur réclame l'amour. Elle veut la pluie, le froid, la haine. Son monde est sombre, depuis si longtemps.

On la regarde. On la prend pour une folle. Elle est trempée, mais heureuse. Elle ne se souci pas de sa santé, l'important, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse.

Soudain, quelqu'un la tire à l'intérieur. Elle ne proteste, attendant le bon moment, et surtout le motif de cette action.

_- Pourquoi restes-tu sous la pluie ? Sans rien pour te protéger de l'eau ?_

Cette voix, c'est la sienne, celle du jeune homme à ses côtés en cours. Elle ne répond pas et l'ignore. Pourquoi donnerai-t-elle une réponse ? Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, et personne ne doit lui dire ce qu'elle doit faire. Si l'envie lui prend de se pendre, elle le fera, car elle n'a rien à perdre. Personne ne peut lui dicter sa conduite. Personne n'est elle.

Elle avance, dégoulinant d'eau. Elle tremble de froid mais n'en a que faire. Elle était heureuse sous la pluie. Elle respirait enfin.

* * *

**Votre avis?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Je suis de retour après une longue, très longue, trop longue absence. J'en suis désolée.**

**J'avais annoncé passer du 'elle' au 'je', je ne le ferrais pas et me contenterrais de la troisième personne du singulier.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Les désirs sont une chose que la raison ne connait pas**

La jeune fille, muette et décidée, quitte l'homme aux manières bien impolies. Peut-être avait-il voulu bien faire, mais trop bien faire c'est mal faire. Elle errait dans les couloirs, seule, affamée, trempée. Mais son esprit vagabondait loin de tous ces soucis sans grande importance. Elle flottait dans ce que le commun des mortels appelait le monde des rêves. Et ce monde était sien depuis la mort de ses parents. Ils sont morts, soit, mais cela fait si longtemps que sa mémoire faillit et la laisse dans l'ignorance.

Elle ne se rappel plus, elle ne sait plus, mais elle ressent tout de même cette grande peine ravager son coeur meurtrit par la douleur de la perte de cette personne qui était son frère. Il était partit il y a peu, non, il était partit il y a si longtemps en faite. Elle en perdait le sens de la mesure du temps, tout était confus pour elle et tout le resterait à moins qu'une personne vienne lui apporter la lumière qui éclairera l'ombre de ses songes.

Sans en avoir conscience, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la forêt avoisinante. La pluie tombait encore ruisselant sur ses cheveux humides.  
S'arrêtant, elle regarda ses mains vides de toute chaleur familiale. Elle ne sait plus ce que c'est que d'aimer, elle ne sait plus car elle n'est plus humaine. Elle n'est que sentiments négatifs, elle n'est plus que dépression et tristesse, elle n'est plus que pleurs... Le néant s'est emparé d'elle depuis bien longtemps...

Soudain, deux bras entourent son corps tremblant de froid. Elle n'en n'avait conscience mais elle se laissait attaquer par le froid, elle laissait la pluie entrer en elle et la ronger de l'intérieur, tout comme le désespoir et la tristesse. On lui murmura des mots doux, on la rassura. Mais qui était-ce cette personne ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'elle était là ?

- _Bella... Pourquoi te laisses tu mourir ainsi ? Pourquoi ?_

Cette voix... Ce timbre pareil à des clochettes... C'était lui, l'homme. Elle ne répondit pas, laissant les larmes s'exprimer à sa place. C'était trop dur, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle était perdue dans ce monde inconnu. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était, ses souvenirs étant partis danser avec les flammes de l'âtre. Elle aurait dû quitter ce monde lorsqu'elle en avait encore le courage...

Maintenant, elle errait sans but en ces terres sinistres, son âme avait fuit la douleur de son coeur. Sa raison ne comprenait plus les désirs fous de cet organe qui essayait de retenir en vie l'amas de chair qu'elle était devenue. C'est comme si toutes les peines du monde s'étaient abattues sur son frêle corps. Mais elle se refusait à le croire, elle se refusait à penser que le monde était contre elle. Elle ne voulait que sa vie devienne un beau conte de fée. La jeune fille voulait voir son existence devenir enfer, elle voulait voir la mort lui sourire et lui tendre les bras. Mais elle avait trop de chance pour pouvoir espérer un jour apercevoir les mains blanches de la faucheuse venant à elle...

Elle avait trop de chance... Là où certains la voulaient, elle voulait s'en débarrasser, juste une fois, juste le temps de quitter cette terre maudite...

Le souffle de l'homme vint se nicher en son cou fin d'où ressortaient ses veines. Une des ses mains, froides, caressa doucement sa joue, comme si elle était de porcelaine. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne le connaissait pas. Alors pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi tant de tendresse envers elle ? alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas ? A moins que si, lui savait qui elle était, lui connaissait son histoire.

- _Pourquoi ? Dis moi, s'il te plait, racontes moi... Pourquoi vouloir quitter ce monde ?_

Elle resta indifférente à ces paroles suppliantes. Elle même ne savait. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Absolument rien, comme si ce qui venait de se passer ce matin n'était qu'un rêve. Elle était perdue... Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi venait-elle en cet établissement ? alors qu'elle ne vivait ici auparavant... Et ces questions sans réponses aucunes ? Pourquoi ?

* * *

**Désolée si je vous ai plomber le moral XD**

**Enfin, l'histoire prend une toute autre tournure, elle dévie de son cap. Je n'avais pas prévus cette déprime, mais elle va continuer. Chaque question aura sa réponse, et lentement, nous nous dirigerons vers la chute inévitable de cet ange.**

**Je poste la suite lorsque je l'aurais écrite ^^**

**Bisous, Allys.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey ! Me revoilà :3**

**Je sais, je poste à une cadence très lente, toutes les morts de pape en faite U.U Mais que voulez vous, lorsque l'on n'a pas le temps, on ne l'a pas...**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Plonger pour atteindre les abysses**

- _Pourquoi ? Dis moi, s'il te plait, racontes moi... Pourquoi vouloir quitter ce monde ?_

Il venait de répéter sa question, question à laquelle elle ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'avant. Elle voulait rester muette, vivre dans le silence et la solitude. Égoïste façon de voir le monde, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle fixa le vide de ses pleurs incessants. Pourquoi répétait-il encore et encore, attendant une réponse qu'il n'aura pas. Oui, pourquoi vouloir se laisser aller à la facilité ? Pourquoi ne pas se battre pour remonter à la surface ?

Elle vient de plonger, mais elle a plongé trop profondément, elle ne pourra pas remonter en surface. Le mal était fait, son coeur était rongé de noirceur, tristesse, personne ne pouvait lui montrer le chemin à suivre, la faire ressortir vers la lumière. Noir était son monde désormait, sombre était sa vie maintenant, perdue qu'elle était. Et même s'il plongeait pour l'atteindre dans les abysses de son âme, il ne pourrait sortir cet femme enchaînée par sa propre volonté. C'est comme ça. Personne ne peut aider lorsque l'on s'emprisonne soi même... Triste réalité d'une vie peu joyeuse.

La jeune femme se dégage de l'étreinte de l'inconnu. Elle le regarde avant de reculer, horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle s'enfonça plus encore dans les abysses de son âme. Cela ne pouvait être possible, cela ne pouvait être réel. Ce devait être un rêve, un cauchemar des plus vrais ! Il ne pouvait être là ! Cet inconnu ne pouvait être cette personne qu'elle voyait sans cesse hanter le moindre de ses songes. Cauchemar ! Horreur, effroi ! Elle pousse un hurlement de peur et de stupeur. Elle ne peut rester là, immobile, à contempler ce visage trop parfait pour un être qui vit.

Elle recule, encore jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Elle est contre un arbre, trempée, horrifiée. Il avance, bras légèrement tendus, signe qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Mais elle ne voulais pas savoir, elle voulait fuir cette vision ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas deviné de suite ? Pourquoi ne s'en rendre compte que maintenant ? Elle rapproche ses mains de son coeur, baisse la tête pour ne plus voir et se souvenir. Mais c'est flou, très flou... Elle ne se souvient que de ce visage et de l'horreur qui y est lié. Elle doit fuir cet être, cet inconnu aux yeux d'onyx.

D'un mouvement rapide, elle se retourne pour se mettre à courir, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans la forêt. les larmes embuent sa vue tandis qu'elle revoie sans cesses ces traits. Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Un cri se fait entendre, on l'appelle. Non, elle ne doit pas faire marche arrière. C'est un cauchemar, elle doit être en train de rêver, elle veut rêver en ce moment. Ce ne doit pas être la réalité, non...

- _Bella !_

Entend elle au loin. Non ! Elle devait fuir ! La peur grandissait, encore, toujours. Non, pas cet homme, pas encore. Ça lui revenait, voilà pourquoi elle avait voulu oublier. Voilà pourquoi elle ne se rappelait pas de cette ville. Voilà pourquoi elle avait brûlé son ancienne vie ! Non, il ne devait pas la rattraper, elle ne voulait pas revivre son passé, pas encore une fois. C'était une boucle sans fin, un cauchemar dont elle ne pouvait sortir.

Elle accéléra sa course autant que son état le lui permettait. Ce n'était pas fameux... Elle haletait, ses poumons étaient brûlants, ses jambes hurlaient à la pause, mais elle ne pouvait le laisser la rattraper. Non, pas encore une fois ! Mais elle est contraint de stopper sa course, là, devant ce ravin. Elle s'arrête, elle pleure, elle a peur.

Les pas s'approchent, vite, trop vite. Elle se recule encore. Elle n'est plus qu'à trois mètres de bord. Encore quelques pas et elle partirait pour toujours. Encore quelques pas et cette boucle infinie sera brisée, encore quelques pas et son souhait de quitter ce monde sera exaucé.

Il arrive. Son visage est inquiet, sa démarche l'est aussi. Mais pourquoi ? Il s'approche et elle reste immobile, pétrifiée par la peur. Pourtant, quelques pas et elle part. Toujours plus proche, voilà qu'il pose sa main sur sa joue comme il le faisait à maintes reprises avant. Non... Ne me touche pas veut-elle dire, mais aucun son n'arrive à passer la barrière de ses lèvres closes.

- _Pourquoi ? Je sais... J'ai fais des choses horribles. Mais... pardonne moi, pardonne l'homme que je suis. S'il te plait, ne fuis pas, pas encore. Cela fait trop de fois que je te perds, je ne veux pas perdre encore une fois celle que je chéri._

Non. Ce ne sont que des belles paroles, que des mensonges. Illusions attirantes. Oui, elle veut de la chaleur, de l'amour, mais pas de lui, surtout pas de lui ! Elle se recule encore, le visage baigné de larmes, les yeux peints de peur mais aussi d'un certaine colère.

Un pas, deux pas, trois pas, elle n'est plus qu'à deux mètres du bord, quatre pas, cinq pas, six pas, il s'affole et lui dit de ne plus bouger, sept pas, huit pas, neuf pas, pris d'un élan soudain, il fonce vers toi si vite que c'en n'est pas humain. Il la rattrape avant qu'elle n'aie fait ce dixième pas. Il la serre dans ses bras. Non, non, non !

* * *

**Mouhahaha, je sais je suis cruelle de vous laisser ainsi. Mais bonne nouvelle, cette courte histoire touche à sa fin.**

**Un avis ?**


End file.
